Graphene is composed of a single thin layer of carbon atoms that are bonded together in a repeating pattern of hexagons. Graphene has many extraordinary properties, which includes high mechanical strength, high electron mobility, and superior thermal conductivity. Because graphene is a great thermal and electrical conductor, graphene material is often used to construct graphene based biosensors, transistors, integrated circuited, and other devices.
While there has been much academic interest in the application and utilization of graphene, attempts to commercialize graphene production have largely failed. As such, much of the currently known techniques for handling and preparing graphene are limited to techniques that are only suitable for academic purposes and small-scale production, and thus fail to take into consideration manufacturing costs, product assembly requirements, and the need for long-term durability. Additionally, because graphene layers are often grown on thin sheets, transferring the graphene layer is often very difficult, especially since the thin sheet can easily wrinkle and bend upon touch and even upon exposure to the environment.
While current methods of transferring graphene typically dissolve the substrate on which the graphene layer is attached onto, this is not ideal because it dissolves the growth metal substrate and does not allow the growth substrate to be reused. This not only substantially increases manufacturing costs, but is also likely to leave a thin residue on the graphene layer since it is often difficult to completely dissolve the metal substrate. The remaining residue then leads to the contamination and lowers the quality of the graphene.
Another method of transferring graphene may utilize adhesive tape to detach the graphene from the growth metal substrate and to transfer it onto the necessary surface. While the complexity and cost of transferring graphene is low, this is not ideal for a commercial setting that requires a large scale and high yield production of graphene. As such, there currently is a need for improving the transfer of graphene for large scale manufacturing without damaging or contaminating the graphene.